Otamamon
Otamamon n dub Punoglavomon (lit. "Tadpolemon") }} Otamamon is a Rookie Level Amphibian Digimon. Its name comes from the Japanese word "otama", an abbreviation of "otamajakushi", which means tadpole or musical notes. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Otamamon are recruitable enemies in Continent's Fortress, Etemon's Palace, Temple of Darkness—Right, Shrine of Evil—Right, and Millenniummon's Lair. Otamamon are Virus Digimon who fight on the water. Digimon Adventure 02 A group of Otamamon helped the DigiDestined rebuild the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers An Otamamon, along with a Gekomon, run an item shop on the Machine continent. Otamamon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Death Crevasse 2 and Ken's side of Death Crevasse. Otamamon digivolves from Bukamon to Gekomon with a digi-egg and Octomon without in line 55. Digimon Tamers An Otamamon was seen with a Gekomon when Dogmon chased Calumon. A bunch of them were in an underwater cave plain of the Digital World and they were protected by a Divermon. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon An Otamamon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Otamamon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Otamamon card, titled "PF Poison Card", is a Rank 2 card which increases resistance to the Poison status ailment. Digimon Frontier Some Otamamon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair is unable to help find the who stole the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Merukimon to the captive DATS members, two Otamamon were among the Digimon running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to have been led by Akihiro Kurata). One was Keenan Crier's childhood friend. Some injured Otamamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Otamamon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Later on, Biyomon returns to the Damon household with numerous Fresh and In-Training Digimon. Otamamon was also one of them, as was classified as an In-Training Level Digimon. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon World An Otamamon in Geko Swamp tries to insult Hiro, and wants to battle, after the battle the player can go to Volume Villa. At Volume Villa you see a few Gekomon and a ShogunGekomon who gives you merit points if you trade him certain cards. These merit points can be used if talk to ShogunGekomon and go to 'USE MERIT POINTS', you can use them to get: Digimon World 2 Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon or Octomon. Digimon World 3 Otamamon is only available as a Blue Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World 4 Otamamon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Otamamon card is #066 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 710 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Stun Bubble": inflicts 330 damage. * "Kid Claw": inflicts 130 damage. * "Wrapping Bubble": inflicts 100 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World DS Otamamon can digivolve into Gekomon or Raremon. Otamamon is also found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Otamamon is #036 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Machine element. Its basic stats are 105 HP, 109 MP, 75 Attack, 63 Defense, 57 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape 2 and Sleep Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon, Numemon, or Geremon. Otamamon can DNA Digivolve to Gwappamon with ToyAgumon, or to Tortomon with Gotsumon or Armadillomon. Otamamon can be hatched from the Blue Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Otamamon digivolves from Babydmon with 3 Penalties and can digivolve into Gesomon with 3 Battles, Gekomon with 20 Aquan AP or Raremon pass time. Attacks *'Lullaby Bubble': He sings a mysterious melody that puts his enemies to sleep. *'Kid Claw' (Child Claw):Scratches at the foe with small claws. *'Wrapping Bubble': Causes a ball of water to drop on the enemy from the sky. * : Tackles the enemy. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Water Shot' *'Tsume Kougeki' *'Tsuyoi San no Awa' *'Iyashi no Mizu' Otamamon (Red) Otamamon is normally virus-attribute and purple in colour, but he also has a data-attribute version which is red in colour, originally known as , where the "D" means "Data". He made his debut in the game Digimon Digital Card Battle, being a fiery Digimon. This subspecies controls fire rather than water, and loves hot springs instead of streams. He stills scrambles onto rocks to train his vocal cords, though. Digimon Digital Card Battle The D-Otamamon card is #032 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 550 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Boiling Bubble": inflicts 300 damage. * "Rover Claw": inflicts 200 damage. * "Magma Stream": inflicts 150 damage, or X3 against Ice-types opponents. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Ice, own Attack Power is doubled." Digimon World Data Squad He is from the evolutionary tree of Agumon (2006). He digivolves from Candlemon and has no evolution. It can be on stage Sea Precipite Jerapilus. Attacks *'Boiled Bubble': Fires burning bubbles. *'Lava Claw' *'Magma Drip' *'Boiled Fire' Otamamon X Otamamon X is an Otamamon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Lullaby Bubble' *'Smiley Head Bat' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Amphibian Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon